hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Arisue Nishimiya/Q
This is a Q&A session for Arisue. What is your name? ''' My name's Tsukiko...Arisue Tsukiko, that is. Pleasure to meet you. '''What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? My last name, Tsukiko (月子) is literally "Moon child", as in 月 tsuki (moon) + 子 ko (child). On the other hand, my first name Arisue (有末), doesn't really have much meaning, to put it simply. When is your birthday? January 10th. What is your blood type? AB. What are is your height and weight? I believe it is improper to ask this directly... Are you human? I believe that I am a human, as that's what I'm told. *smiles* Who do you live or share a dorm with? Well, I do share a dorm with my friend Waka, which I believe is not just luck...Since I highly doubt anyone would want to share a dorm with a girl who can perform an axe kick flawlessly... What is your job? I'm a student, isn't that obvious? What is your favourite colour? Purple, of course, if it isn't already obvious... Your favourite food? Well...I guess I can say I do enjoy ramen. Probably more than average people do. *chuckles* Your favourite drink? I enjoy tea. Especially traditional Japanese green tea and fruit tea. Favourite animal? I'm more of a cat person actually. Favourite subject? Psychology. To me, it is very interesting to understand individuals and groups by establishing general principles and researching specific cases. Least favourite subject? Physical education. I admit, I was not born with the talent of it. Not even a little. Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? No...? *dry coughs* Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? ...That's enough with these questions, I believe..right? Do you like school? Not much to comment actually...It's a messed up school, and I have no idea why I enrolled into it. Do you like the school rules? Even if there's rules, no one would probably listen to them anyway. Not saying that I hate them. If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? The school has a big problem with the faculty members. A very big one if I had to say it. Are you in any school clubs? Yes, I'm the president of the Anime Club, also the members of both the Journalism Club and the Cheerleading Club. What are your hobbies or obsessions? I enjoy observing things. Noticing the smallest changes in life sometimes can be interesting. Do you cherish anything? Indeed, I do. There's that one plushie that was a gift from *cough* ....A friend...It kinda looks like a hybrid of a donkey and a toad to be honest, but I truly appreciate the effort. Do you cherish anyone? My family and friends. Well, life would be uninteresting without them, would it? What is your forte? Discernment. So trying to fool me is almost impossible, keep that in mind. What are your shortcomings? *sighs*...Physical strength... What is your happiest memory? The time when I actually opened my heart to someone. It was a happy memory, I suppose.... Most embarrassing memory? ...I don't really want to talk about it. Still, I bet Sato will tell the world about it if I hadn't knew about his most embarrassing memory. Let's just say we mutually threaten each other for it. Scariest memory? Being enveloped in darkness for so long...I can't even imagine how much time has passed.... Saddest memory? *pauses for a long moment*......No, none that I can think of really... How fast are you at running? Well.....Let's just say very slow compared to others, just very, very slow... How fast are you at walking? Normally, I guess. How fast are you at swimming? ......I can't.... If you could wish for anything, what would it be? I would wish for you to stop asking questions related to my obvious flaw. I really wish hard for that.... Rain or sun? Neither. I prefer a nice, windy weather instead of humid or hot ones. Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? Normal. Indoors or outdoors? Indoors, definitely. What do you eat for breakfast? Just a piece of toast. Just so you know, I DO NOT bite it in my mouth and run to school. Snacks? Probably just crackers since it's easy to eat. Lunch? I usually just bring my own bento to eat. It depends really. Dinner? Probably just food from the dorms like always. Dessert? No, I'm not much of a sweet tooth. Do you believe in the paranormal? I do believe in the paranormal, and I also believe it's going on in the school as well. Can you play any instruments? No, not really... How do you get to school? I walk. I wouldn't take a bus from the school dorms to the school building, would I? How many friends do you have? Only a few if the ones I truly consider as "friends". What sports do you like? I don't....like sports. In general. What can you cook? Food. It's a any nutritious substance that people eat in order to maintain life and growth. Happy? What is unforgivable to you? People who assume things without knowing even knowing the truth. It's my pet peeve if I had to say it. Do you want to get married when you are older? .....Excuse me? Do you want to have kids when you are older? ........Come again?...... What do you look for in a lover? I really look for a lover that is mature, but I most probably fell for the opposite....*cough* Who are the 3 people you see most daily? My brother Sato, Masato-kun, and probably my dormmate Waka I guess . Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? Well....I guess there is someone.... Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? ....Well even if I had one I wouldn't say it out loud. Any funny moments with friends you can think of? Yes, quite a lot. We truly did some stupid things sometimes while hanging out. Or at least they did. Which classroom are you in? Class 4-2. Who do you sit next to in class? No one at all. The seat next to mine is actually an empty seat. What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you? *pauses*......Nope, nothing at all! Nothing, r-really nothing..... Do you have any idols? I'm not really obsessed with idols....So no. How many siblings do you have? Only one, and I guess you already know who he is. Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? Having one sibling is already a pain in the neck, so I don't think I would want any more. What sense of humour do you have? Sarcastic humour. It will either end up funny or smart, it's up to you. Do you know any good puns? I don't really like puns so no. Do you spell colour with a u or no? Yes, I spell "colour" with a u. So what does this has to do with anything again? What is the first language you learned? Japanese, if it isn't already obvious... What is your singing voice like? It's average, but I'm much better than Sato. *smiles* What expression do you hold most of the time? I don't look at myself in the mirror THAT much to know. What gestures do you commonly use? I usually just cross my arms behind my back. Is there anything you always carry on you? I don't really recall any.... Do you use social media? Yes, in fact, I have a Twitter account. What toy did you play with most as a child? I used to play with soft plushies a lot back when I was young. Not saying that I still do it now... Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? I'm not proud of neither. Who makes you the proudest? No one. As I said before. If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? Probably a cat?...I don't really know. What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? My own life is the most important thing so I don't even need to choose. What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? Food, drink and a communication method. It is an abandoned island after all. What is the worst thing you have done? .....Hmm...I wonder about that..... What is the worst thing you have seen done? The next thing my brother Sato does. Literally. Who did said thing? Pardon....? How is your physical health? My physical health is completely fine, thanks for your concern. Mental health? Thanks for you concern, but yet again I'm fine. Do you like debating? Sort of, I guess.... What are your thoughts on war? I'm against it. I really enjoy peace instead of living in a world of war all my life. What do you think of gossip? I don't really like it, since it's better to observe than hearing rumours to me. Do you have any secrets? (Don't say what it is, just asking if you have any.) That's very nice of you to say that, and I do have secrets, indeed. If so, are they dark or embarrassing? ...I take back my words. What is your biggest regret? Starting this Q&A session. For now. What kind of music do you like? Those without vocals really relax me. Do you have any phobias or fears? Well...I do have Nyctophobia, which is the fear of darkness..... What do you think of other's suffering? I pity them. Your own suffering? ....I'll pass. Who is the person who has hurt you the most? .....Pass...... What would you do if someone you were very close to died from natural causes? (Again, you don't have to say who it is.) I might be depressed at some point, but moving on the next. What if they were murdered, and you didn't know who the killer was? I wonder if it's possible to kill someone without getting caught..... If you knew who the killer was, and they weren't very close to you? I'll find a way to "get close" to them, surely,,,,, If someone else close you killed them? Return the favour. If you know what I mean. How would you like to die if you could decide? Peacefully, with no regrets. Are you happy with your life right now? I can say I'm quite happy. Are you ready for the future? Yes, I am.... D i d y o u l i e o n a n y o f t h e s e q u e s t i o n s ? I could you tell you I didn't lie at all, I just didn't say it straightforwardly. Category:Q&A